tale_of_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius
History Early History Approximately 5,088 years ago (3192): *Julian Robotnik is born on Earth. Approximately 5,067 years ago (3213): *Ivo Robotnik is born on Earth. Approximately 5,061 years ago (3219): *Julian is assigned by the United Federation to go to Mobius to conduct research on the planet and its inhabitants. His wife and son come with him. *Julian's style of research is not well received by the Mobians, and they resist him with force. This angers Julian, and he makes it his goal to get revenge on them. Approximately 5,060 years ago (3220): *Noah the Chameleon is born. Approximately 5,058 years ago (3222): *Toby the Dragon is born before Julian murders his parents, leaving him as the supposed sole surviving dragon of Mobius. Approximately 5,044 years ago (3236): *Julian, simply referring to himself as Robotnik, launches a coupe d'état against Mobland and successfully overthrows their republic, becoming their king. *Toby supposedly murders Robotnik and takes his place as king of Mobland, eventually becoming a tyrant. *Noah forms a resistance group to try and overthrow Toby, leading to the First Battle of Mobland. Noah is not successful. *After getting the attention of Sonic and his friends, the Second Battle of Mobland concludes with a resistance victory, as Toby is killed by Noah. *Noah does not accept the crown and leaves the city. *Robotnik returns, now calling himself Kintobor, and continues to try and take over Westamer. Between 5,044 & 5,041 years ago (3236 - 3239): *Noah becomes a nomadic traveler, finding and raising a small boy named Elijah. *In Hell, Toby challenges for the title of Satan and is successful in claiming it. Approximately 5,041 years ago (3239): *Toby returns to the surface with an army of demons and takes over Mobotropolis, becoming their king. *The same resistance group that fought in the Second Battle of Mobland reunites and works to defeat Toby once again in the First Battle of Mobotropolis. They are again successful, despite mass casualties. *Toby once again returns to the surface and wants to redeem himself. Both he and Noah enlist in the Mobotropolan army and are assigned to quelling threats in the Mobian Ocean with other Mobians. They call themselves The Crew. During their travels, Espio dies here. *Kintobor persuades Carson, General Wolf's son, to betray the group for his own safety. Carson does so, almost killing Noah and Toby. *Kintobor then launches a large coup d'état against Mobotropolis, and eventually all of Westamer, with the Roboticizer. The War on Robotics begins. *''The Freedom Fighters'' moniker is first used. *Noah is roboticized during the war, but is able to gain access to his conscious. *An entire Native Mobian tribe is massacred during the war. *The Freedom Fighters win the War on Robotics, sending Kintobor into the Void, his own creation. *Noah meets, and eventually marries, Jennifer. *Humans from Earth arrive on Mobius due to their planet being conquered. They are warmly welcomed, but they quickly prove to be violent in their ways. *Carson, who had been sent to Hell upon his death during the War on Robotics, is summoned by Toby to help aid the group in stopping the humans. He begins to redeem himself. *They then begin to try and take over the planet, initiating the Great War, which is won by the Mobians. *Kintobor returns from the Void, bringing with him six powerful aliens he calls "The Deadly Six". *Sonic is killed by the de facto leader of the Deadly Six, but the Freedom Fighters are successful in defeating them. *Noah and Toby enter themselves in the sketchy Races of Death in order to investigate the event. It turns out to have been created by Kintobor. They are nearly killed during, but are saved by their fellow Freedom Fighters. *Carson, having fully redeemed himself, earns his life back and is given another chance on Mobius. He apologizes to Noah and Toby for his past actions. *Noah and Jennifer have a son together named Zachary. *Toby also has a child, a stone dragon, named Leonidas. *Kintobor murders Jennifer and kidnaps Zachary. The Freedom Fighters work together to get him back, and he is supposedly killed by Noah. However, he is only critically injured. *The Six Years of Peace begins. Approximately 5,035 years ago (3245): *Having redesigned and rebuilt his robotic army, Kintobor launches another coup d'état against Mobotropolis and, again, manages to become their king. *The Second Battle of Mobotropolis commences. Noah meets Page, the resistance leader based in Charleston, during this time. *The Second Battle of Mobotropolis concludes with a deadly knife fight between Kintobor and Noah. Both lose their lives, but Noah is resurrected by Toby. *Noah accepts the crown and becomes the King of Mobotropolis. He also begins dating, and will eventually marry, Page, in the next ten years. *Toby divides his time on Mobius and in Hell to conduct his duties as Satan. Approximately 5,025 years ago (3255): *Upon reaching manhood, Leonidas begins leading a group known as The Kingslayers, whose members all share a goal of getting rid of all of the monarchies within Westamer. *They capture Noah one night and demand him to relinquish the crown or else face a. He does so the following morning, and orders that Mobotropolis be converted into a republic. *Feeling disgraced for his actions, Noah leaves the city. His family comes with. *Leonidas is successful in eliminating the monarchies, but is ultimately murdered by Toby, his own father, for getting too far out of control. *Kintobor meets Reaver, a fellow human. They agree to work together in order to take over Westamer. *Kintobor and Reaver murder General Wolf, capture Carson, and force him to compete in a battle royale against his will. *The battle royale, created and run by Reaver, is disguised as a game show with a large gold prize, and many Mobians enter. The Freedom Fighters enter as well to investigate. *Carson is disguised under a kabuki mask and proves to be a skilled, vicious killer. When he is exposed by the Freedom Fighters, he confesses the truth of what happened. *Noah uses a bow and arrow to blow up the force field surrounding the island in order to escape. Zachary, who was believed to have died, is left behind. He is later found. *Kintobor and Reaver begin to have a falling out. Reaver betrays Kintobor by stealing all of the Chaos Emeralds and going off on his own. *The Freedom Fighters pursue Reaver. He murders Page and later blinds Noah, all before having his mansion blown up. He is assumed dead after it collapses on him. *Valdez, the acting Master of the Shinobi Clan, arrives in Westamer and explains to Noah that he is the last living descendant of the Bridge of Constant Vigil, who is his aunt. As a result, Noah is the only one who can properly claim the title of Master of the Shinobi Clan. *Noah agrees to go to Shinobi Island after being told that he will learn how to live with his blindness. While there, his other four senses are enhanced. *After three months, Noah wishes to visit with his friends and family. Valdez denies this, and eventually begins torturing Noah in order for him to stop asking about this. *Zachary asks Toby if he wants to go with him to investigate Shinobi Island, but Toby declines, stating that a war is brewing in Hell that he must tend to. Zachary goes to Shinobi Island alone. *Toby, amid the war in Hell, ultimately decides to leave and goes after Zachary. *After failing to stop Valdez and the rest of the Shinobi Clan, Valdez beheads Zachary in front of Noah. Toby arrives right as this happens, and enraged, kills every member of the Shinobi Clan. Toby frees Noah and they leave Shinobi Island. *Kintobor revives Noah's sight in an effort to brainwash him and sabotage his fellow Freedom Fighters. His plan backfires when Noah begins to target Kintobor as well. Noah is later saved by his friends. *After numerous failed attempts at taking over Westamer, Kintobor unveils a nuclear bomb. The Freedom Fighters, as well as Kintobor and his family, manage to take shelter and place themselves into stasis before it drops. It destroys all of Westamer. Modern History Approximately 21 years ago (8255): *All of the Freedom Fighters, with the exception of Toby, who is not with them, emerge from their pods. *The Freedom Fighters learn from the locals that they were frozen for five thousands years. They originally believed that they were frozen for only five hundred years. *They find Toby in Mobotropolis and learn that he let himself out of his pod early in order to assess the situation of Mobius and make sure it was safe and habitable, which it is. *Kintobor and his family emerge from their pods in Easmerca at the same time Toby did. His family stays behind in Easmerca while Kintobor travels to Westamer to take it over. *New violent monsters are seen living on Mobius, including the Deathclaw. *Kintobor continues to try and take over Westamer, but is eventually killed for good by Toby. *Word of Kintobor's death reaches Easmerca. Ivo, Kintobor's son, is notified. He seeks revenge for his father's death and quits his job as a scientist in Shady Sands. *The Freedom Fighters travel to and explore Easmerca for the first time and visit Shady Sands. Carson convinces Erica, a school teacher, to quit her job and travel with the group. *They then visit Winterfell, the capital of Easmerca. While there, Ivo launches a coup d'état of his own on the city and kills the mayor, Ned. The Freedom Fighters, alongside Winterfell's historian, Kathryn, escape and flee into a forest. *They take refuge with Maximus, a bobcat, and his family. Maximus' parents are later murdered by Ivo's robots, leaving him orphaned. He joins the Freedom Fighters. *Immensely outnumbered, the Freedom Fighters prepare for the Battle of Winterfell. *The Freedom Fighters win with guerrilla-based tactics, and with the seven Chaos Emeralds. This is the first time Noah initiates his super form. *Ivo flees Winterfell, and Easmerca as a whole, before the Freedom Fighters can get to him, leaving his wife, Heather, behind. *She joins the Freedom Fighters as a result, and gives them access to the Robotnik family's armory. They raid it and pursue Ivo to Westamer. *A storm causes them to crash on an island called Megaton, where one of Kintobor's failed nuclear bombs resides. They work to both safely diffuse the bomb and deal with the inhabitants. *The Freedom Fighters return to Westamer and look for Ivo. Carson proposes to and marries Erica during this time. *The locals' tips direct them to the far west side of the continent, where they eventually are trapped inside of an abandoned cabin and are gassed. *They awaken in a locked down warehouse with seven other Mobians and learn that they will be forced to partake in an investigative killing game, directed by the masked Furfante. He gives incentives to the Mobians in order for them to kill one another and try to get away with it. *When the Freedom Fighters are the last ones standing, they search even harder for a way to escape. They manage to do so in an anticlimactic way, to Furfante's delight. He promises to return their items - including the seven Chaos Emeralds - in a nearby clearing outside. *The Freedom Fighters are surrounded by many armed Mobians. Furfante emerges from the crowd, who he addresses as The Burgundy Warriors and takes his mask off, revealing himself to be Ivo. *Ivo forces the Freedom Fighters to their knees and says that one of them will have to die in order for everyone else to enter Burgundy Town. Ivo sings Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe in order to choose his victim. *Ivo picks Carson with this method, and proceeds to shoot him to death in front of everyone. *The men and women are separated into different trucks and are taken to Burgundy Town. The men are forced to work intense physical labor, while the women are forced to work in the Gentlemen's Club. *Ivo plants a chip into Maximus' neck, effectively brainwashing him as a member of the Burgundy Warriors. *Noah manages to temporarily escape a shed he and Toby are trapped in to alert the general of Mobotropolis of their situation, and the First Siege of Burgundy Town begins the following morning. *The Mobotropolan army is defeated, but despite this, Toby, Erica, Heather, and Kathryn all manage to escape during the battle. Noah is left behind due to his injuries. *Maximus is named head archer of the Burgundy Warriors after the siege. *Ivo greatly increases Noah's physical strength. However, Jim, Ivo's second-in-command, unintentionally decreases Noah's intelligence drastically. He hides this from Ivo. *The Freedom Fighters gain the support of Leon, the king of Hammerhigh, by returning a crown that Fang, the mayor of Déorroth, stole from him. *While in Déorroth, Toby kills two civilians in self-defense. This angers Fang, who gives his allegiance to Ivo, and ultimately becomes a spy for him by acting as an ally for the Freedom Fighters. *The Freedom Fighters also gain the support of Jewel, the mayor of Lancaster Rock, as well as the mayors of Mobland and Charleston. They call themselves The Allied Forces. *Fang secretly records the Allied Forces' strategy meetings and sends them to Ivo, sabotaging the group. The night before their first major battle as an alliance, Fang murders Leon in Hammerhigh. *Fang's sabotaging results in a quick and costly defeat for the Allied Forces during the Second Siege of Burgundy Town. General Hawk of Mobotropolis dies during the siege. *The Burgundy Warriors claim the territory of Hammerhigh. *The leaders of the Allied Forces then try to steal the Chaos Emeralds from Ivo. Again, with Fang's sabotaging, the group's attempt results in failure. *Noah, under Ivo's control, kills General Kangaroo of Mobland and General Swan of Charleston, and captures Kathryn. Toby, Erica, Heather, and Jewel escape. Fang pretends he is being held hostage. *Ivo confronts Jim about Noah's mental condition, and then has him demoted from second-in-command. This causes his chip to be turned off. *Jim leaves Burgundy Town and surrenders himself to the Freedom Fighters. He tells them everything he knows, including how Fang is a spy. *Jim learns from the Freedom Fighters that his son, James, was killed during Ivo's killing game. In retaliation, Jim proposes he becomes their spy, which is accepted. *Jim returns to Burgundy Town and records Ivo telling his Burgundy Warriors of his plans to conquer Charleston. Jim relays this information to the Freedom Fighters, and they prepare to defend the city. *The Battle of Charleston results in a victory for the Allied Forces, who quickly overwhelm the Burgundy Warriors upon their arrival. *Returning to Burgundy Town, Ivo believes Fang betrayed him. Angered by Ivo's claims, Fang denounces his loyalty from him and leaves his service. *Ivo bombs Déorroth, killing everyone in the city with the exception of Fang. *Ivo later finds out that Jim's chip has been turned off, confirming that he was the spy, not Fang. Ivo promptly murders Jim. *Fang sneaks back into Burgundy Town and steals all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. He delivers them to Mobotropolis and anonymously gives them to the Freedom Fighters. *Despite this, Ivo does not surrender the following morning in his final stand during the Battle of Mobotropolis III. Toby engages his super form for the first time. *The Battle of Mobotropolis III concludes with an Allied Forces victory. Toby attempts to take Ivo prisoner, but Jewel shoots him to death, getting revenge for the death of her son. Maximus, Noah, and Kathryn are all rescued after the battle, and Burgundy Town is raided. *Noah is rehabilitated back to normal, but is taken to court by General Swan's family. Noah is found not guilty due to an insanity plea, but still pays the family for distress and damages. *An opportunity to explore and work in space opens up. Toby, Noah, and Kathryn agree to go. Everyone else stays behind. *The spacecraft the Mobians are working on is attacked by aliens known as Xenomorphs. They are vicious and murderous, murdering everyone on board except Toby, Noah, and Kathryn. *Ellen Ripley, a human from Earth, helps the Mobians escape. During their escape, however, Toby is murdered by multiple Xenomorphs in front of Noah. Kathryn drags him away and the three escape. *The trip back to Mobius takes four years. Noah and Kathryn take turns spending two years in stasis. Unbeknownst to the Mobians, they were ultimately gone for seventeen years on Mobius, making for a combined twenty-one years of absence for Noah and Kathryn. Current Year (8276): *When Noah, Kathryn, and Ellen return to Mobius, they see it is in ruins. They are then rushed into a manhole by a raven named Edgar. *Underground, they see a civilization called New Mobotropolis. They then learn that Fang of Déorroth is the leader of The New Freedom Fighters. He explains to Noah and Kathryn everything that has happened in the last fifteen years with the ongoing Cybernetic War against Axel, a cyborg created by Ivo. *Noah and Kathryn reintroduce themselves to their friends, including Erica, who has given birth to Carson's unborn child. He is named after his father and is good friends with Maximus. *Fang gives Noah, Kathryn, and Erica an initiation in order to join them by sending supplies to both of their forts in Hammerhigh and Déorroth. They are ambushed by Axel's cyborgs at Déorroth, and six Freedom Fighters are taken prisoner. They are quickly saved thanks to guerrilla-based tactics. *Fang gives permission to Noah, Kathryn, and Ellen to look at a cyborg suit that Erica has been working on for nine months. *Erica says she needs more specific parts for the suit, and Noah and Kathryn volunteer to go. Edgar and a small group of Freedom Fighters come with. They are ambushed in a junkyard and Edgar is killed. *Edgar's killer is revealed to be Axel, who Noah and Kathryn see for the first time. Axel recognizes the two as his priority one targets. They are able to escape with the parts they need. *Erica's suit is completed. The Freedom Fighters plan on using the suit to infiltrate Axel's base in Mobotropolis. Ellen volunteers herself to wear and use the suit. *Ellen is able to successfully enter Axel's base and steal a Chaos Emerald, but is killed by Axel. A battle ensues outside of the base, which results in a victory for the Freedom Fighters. *Fang proposes the idea of trying to claim Charleston back. Noah, Kathryn, and another chameleon go there to scout the area. Kathryn finds and steals a Chaos Emerald. *The Freedom Fighters launch an assault on Charleston to free the prisoners. Among them is a fox named Demereeus, who appears to have amnesia. The Freedom Fighters win the battle. *The Freedom Fighters seek to gain more allies. They travel to Winterfell in Easmerca and meet with Apollo, the mayor. He joins their cause. *On their way back to Westamer, Axel ambushes their ship. Noah's jaw is broken in the attack and the ship, as well as everyone else on it, sinks. *The Freedom Fighters awaken in Aquatropolis, an underwater civilization, under the care of a doctor named Razor. It is later discovered that he is actually the prince of Aquatropolis. *The Freedom Fighters explain their situation to Razor. He says that he will join their cause if they clean up the ruins of their ship, which they do. Razor then helps them back to the surface. *While talking to J.R., Erica explains her wishes of wanting to capture one of Axel's cyborgs to probe its memory logs. J.R. says that he will get one for her, and he ultimately does. *With its memory probed, Erica and J.R. learn of the last Chaos Emerald in Mobland. For their efforts, Fang promotes both of them to a rank called Freedom Fighter First Class. *The Freedom Fighters, with help of their newfound allies, storm Axel's base in Mobland and are able to obtain the last Chaos Emerald. They promptly destroy the base afterward. *Axel murders Erica and taunts her son after he, as well as other Freedom Fighters, witnesses her dying breaths. Axel lets them live. *Noah initiates his super form and leads the charge for their final battle. Demereeus reveals his true form: a shapeshifting dragon. Maximus is brutally murdered by Axel during the fight. Noah uses Chaos Control to freeze time in order to decapitate Axel. *Charleston soldiers steal Axel's corpse and flee the battlefield. The battle itself ultimately concludes with a war-ending victory for the Mobians. *After the Axel crisis, Fang is elected mayor of Mobotropolis. *Noah, Demereeus, Kathryn, and Carson are - in the middle of the night - teleported inside of Red Mountain, where they meet Lord Draco, a psychic dragon. *Draco promises to help protect the Mobians if they allow a small garrison of dragons inside each city. Noah accepts, like Draco predicted. The mayors of each city are also proposed the same offer and they all accept. *The dragons begin helping the Mobians rebuild the destroyed cities, as well as hosting many parties. *Draco asks Noah if he wishes to be the general of his army. Noah declines. *Draco gathers the citizens of Mobotropolis and states his true intentions of wanting to conquer Mobius. He severely burns Fang, nearly killing him, and takes over as king. *Draco tells the Mobians that, if they even consider going against him, they will be promptly executed, and demands that each Mobian give him their most valuable item. Noah surrenders the Chaos Emeralds. *Carson offers his mother's ashes, but Draco declines. He tells Carson he can keep them and takes him under his wing, which Carson is extremely grateful for. *The dragons easily take over every major territory in Westamer, and even Aquatropolis. Razor is forced to the surface and the dragons steal his Tsunami Stone. *The Mobians hide in Knothole Village, located deep in the Great Forest. Asher, a criminal on the run, joins the Freedom Fighters. He is excellent at picking locks. *A stone dragon named Tremor flees from the Kingdom of the Iron Scales and aids the Mobians. *The Mobians discover that Draco is unable to read minds with aluminum helmets. J.R. begins producing them at mass quantity. *The Freedom Fighters are able to steal a locked box from Draco's treasury. Asher is the only one who can open it, and the Tsunami Stone is found inside. *Draco names Carson a general. Fearing that he will be killed if he even thinks about resisting, Carson complies. Draco prepares his army for the eradication of Mobians. *The Mobians challenge Draco outside of Mobotropolis. Razor surprises Draco's forces with the Tsunami Stone and the Mobians attack. Carson kills Tremor during the battle, and Demereeus eventually kills Draco after a difficult fight. *Immediately upon Draco's death, his surviving loyalists all either commit suicide or surrender themselves to the Mobians, who have officially won the Dragonian War. *After the war, Noah proposes to Kathryn. She accepts. *Carson is branded a traitor against the Mobian people and is exiled to Easmerca by Fang. *Loki, an inferno dragon, becomes the general of Mobotropolis. *Noah and Kathryn officially marry one month later. During their wedding, Asher is sent to Fort Lancaster Rock by Fang as a recruit to pay for his crimes. *Asher witnesses Axel murder Finn, a fellow recruit. Asher escapes the fort and flees to Easmerca while Axel beheads Loki, sending him to Red Mountain, and ultimately destroys the fort. *Word spreads of both Asher's escape and Axel's return. As it does, the seven Chaos Emeralds are stolen from Noah and Kathryn's home. They believe it is Asher's doing. *Bella, the mayor of Charleston and Fang's girlfriend, convinces Fang to convert Mobotropolis into a monarchy for this crisis. *The Mobian Victory alliance is created and a manhunt for both Asher and Axel begins. *Noah and Kathryn go to Golden Rock City, Asher's birthplace. They speak with Elaena, a demon who is the leader of the commune. She refuses to join Mobian Victory, but helps them find Asher's family. They learn more about Asher from them. *Demereeus is sent to the Great Forest with a search party. There, he finds large footprints leaving Noah and Kathryn's house. He grows suspicious. *Bella convinces Fang to go to Fort Lancaster Rock with soldiers from Charleston. It turns out to be a setup, as Bella and the Charleston soldiers are working with Axel. Bella stabs Fang to death. *Bella returns to Mobotropolis and claims that Asher killed Fang. The manhunt intensifies, and he is ultimately found in Mobland and taken into custody. *Asher is interrogated and tortured by Bella, and is later publicly executed by a large figure in golden armor, called the Mountain, who is actually Axel in disguise. *Charleston soldiers arrive at Noah and Kathryn's house early the next morning and take them to Bella. *Bella reveals that she is the daughter of General Swan, who Noah killed in Burgundy Town, and says that she was left to die in the mines by the two of them during the Dragonian War, and wanted revenge. *Bella explains that she ordered her soldiers to take Axel's body and revive him, and in exchange for all of the Chaos Emeralds and a priority one target, Axel would swear fealty under her. *Noah and Kathryn are taken into the dungeons are tortured. *Demereeus hires a private investigator named Jacques to investigate the footprints he saw outside of Noah and Kathryn's house. During the investigation, they conclude that a white bird wearing boots, who had an accomplice, forcefully broke into their home and stole the Chaos Emeralds. *Demereeus and Jacques learn from J.R. that Noah and Kathryn were escorted by Charleston soldiers to Bella's castle and have been inside for hours. Jacques believes that Bella is a prime suspect and goes to question her. *Jacques gets Bella to confess her crimes, but is immediately murdered by Axel. *After Jacques does not come out of the castle, Demereeus storms in and confronts Bella. The Mobotropolis soldiers turn on Bella after all of this and engage in a fight. Riots begin outside. *Demereeus finds Bella, who surrenders herself. She is gutted and hung from her castle by Demereeus. Axel, who witnesses this from the city gates, flees. Noah and Kathryn are rescued. *Demereeus calms the celebrations and riots and shows the Mobotropolis citizens all of the evidence to prove that Bella was a tyrant. In response, the citizens want him to take over as leader. *Sterling, a stallion who was the Mobotropolis general, steps up and proposes that he and Demereeus lead them until Axel is defeated. *The castle is torn down and everyone's attention turns to finding and stopping Axel. Charleston is officially removed from the Mobian Victory alliance, and they work to recruit more soldiers. *Golden Rock City joins the Mobian Victory alliance. *A brief memorial service is held for Fang. Despite it being short, Axel catches all of them by surprise with a large army of SWATbots storming Mobotropolis. Sterling is killed in the ambush and everyone flees to either Knothole or New Mobotropolis. *Apollo and Noah go to Easmerca to recruit mercenaries from Shady Sands. Among the recruits are Carson, who was previously exiled. *The Freedom Fighters immediately work to take back Mobotropolis. With their many new recruits, they are able to successfully take back the capital. During the battle, Razor is placed in a coma. *Mobian Victory meets Merek, Razor's father and king of Aquatropolis. He agrees to join them in their fight against Axel. *Soldiers must be medically cleared in order to leave for the next battle. During this, J.R. hears a soldier named Jaime, a swan, make snide comments about Noah. *Mobian Victory pursues Axel into the mountains and engages in battle. Merek, using the Tsunami Stone, completely exhausts himself and leaves himself vulnerable. He is murdered by Axel. *The Aquatropolan soldiers immediately retreat upon their king's death, taking the Tsunami Stone with them. Despite, Mobian Victory wins the battle. Axel flees towards the coast. *Demereeus begins learning spells from ancient dragonian books and runes. The signs of intense paranoia begins to show. *Razor awakens and rejoins Mobian Victory on the surface, wanting revenge on Axel. *Soldiers from Charleston arrive at the Mobotropolis gates and beg for forgiveness. Demereeus lets them in, but they almost immediately meet up with Jaime and prepare their own revenge plan. *Jaime, noticing Beskha's displeasure for the Westamerians, convinces her to join him. *Jaime puts laxatives and a very small amount of poison in soup that is being prepared. All of the soldiers, with the exception of those from Charleston, eat it and fall deathly ill. *The Charleston soldiers all ambush the weakened army and kill a majority of them. Beskha tries to murder Carson, but he is able to fend her off and kill her. *Jaime flees. Demereeus chases him, but a rhino named Brutus defends him. Demereeus kills Brutus and Jaime escapes, yelling, "Charleston never forgets," confirming that he is Bella's brother. *Axel returns with his army and attacks. Mobian Victory is on the brink of defeat, but a mysterious figure emerges from the sky and battles Axel. The figure is actually Toby, but he cannot be made out. He turns Axel to stone, encasing all seven Chaos Emeralds with him. *Demereeus' paranoia reaches its boiling point when he leaves Mobotropolis for Red Mountain in order to learn more about the spells. While there, he is declared "the Chosen One" by an unknown human. *Noah takes over as both General and Mayor of Mobotropolis in Demereeus' absence. *Apollo tells Noah of Ulric, a swan who is the mayor of Ironrath. Apollo fears that he may be the father of Bella and Jaime and encourages Noah to speak with him. *Apollo's fears are confirmed as Ulric continues to hold a grudge against Noah. As a result, Noah surrenders himself to Ironrath's form of justice - a month in "the Colosseum." Kathryn and Four, an elite guardsman for Elaena, join him. *The three learn of a masked human who has superiority over Ulric and is addressed as "Mr. R." *Mr. R, who is actually Reaver in disguise, wins the Mobotropolis mayoral election and quickly corrupts all of Westamer, as well as Easmerca, with another industrialization movement, intense bribery, and his "Droogs" who act as his law enforcers. *Four sacrifices himself in order for Noah and Kathryn to reach the end of their tenure in the Colosseum. Before the final day, Tybalt, Ulric's youngest son who has dwarfism, allows the two to escape. *Noah and Kathryn come across violent Mobians known as "Psychos" and narrowly escape Easmerca with assistance from Apollo. *Noah and Kathryn go to Red Mountain to look for Demereeus. They find him, but he has forgotten most of the spells he has learned. They travel around Westamer to meet with Mobian Victory allies. *In Mobotropolis, Carson leads a small group of protesters against Reaver. *Reaver punishes Ulric for allowing Noah and Kathryn to escape by releasing t-Virus bombs all throughout Mobius. This turns Mobians into violent mutants. *The Freedom Fighters reunite with Carson and temporarily flee Mobotropolis. They are captured by Psychos and are forced to deliver drugs for them. *Noah's addiction to Glass begins. He takes some before every battle. *The Freedom Fighters return to Mobotropolis and enter the army's base. They are led by a boar named Chris, who has assumed the role of general in Noah's absence. *The Freedom Fighters are reunited with J.R. and meet Hawkeye, an excellent sharpshooter. *Forces are sent to Winterfell in an effort to rescue Apollo and everyone else in Winterfell. The mission there and back is a success. *The Freedom Fighters are captured by Reaver. While in a holding cell, they meet Sean, Asher's younger brother. He helps them escape and tells them of potential allies in Efrashia. *The trip to Efrashia is dangerous due to treacherous waters, which is believed to be Razor's doing. *They successfully arrive and enter the realm of Wingmar. Humans and horses from Earth inhabit the land, and are ruled by King Therryn. He joins Mobian Victory in exchange for land in Westamer. *The Wingmar Riders prove to be abnormally strong and powerful in combat against both Psychos and mutants. They return to Mobotropolis. *Mobian Victory plans on taking over the three major casinos in Westamer, starting with Hammerhigh, then Charleston, and finally Mobotropolis. *They are successful in taking over the casinos in Hammerhigh and Charleston. Razor returns in Charleston and helps the Freedom Fighters with his Tsunami Stone. *Reaver gives Tybalt a book and orders him to not open it. He complies. *In Mobotropolis, Chris is killed by Psychos and J.R. is killed by Droogs. Despite the losses, Mobian Victory prevails and overwhelms Reaver, causing him to abandon his final casino. *Noah frees three dragons: Boris, a giant dragon, Jackie, a regular dragon, and L, a looper dragon, who were all captured by Reaver. *Noah spots Jaime trying to flee as well. Noah cuts off Jaime's dominant hand, but is stopped by Demereeus. Jaime, Ulric, and Tybalt all escape Mobotropolis. *While leaving the Mobotropolis casino, a mutant bites Demereeus. Noah quickly beheads Demereeus so he does not turn, sending him to Red Mountain. *Demereeus is taken as prisoner upon his arrival. He is tortured and is forced to reproduce with many female dragons in order to conceive more shapeshifting dragons. *Ulric and Jaime leave Westamer to go back to Easmerca. Tybalt does not go with them and lives in extreme poverty in Charleston. *Dark Oak, an alien life form, declares to a group known as The Metarex that "Operation: Seed" will commence on Mobius in one month. *An otter is promoted to General of Mobotropolis, and Nikki, a lynx, is elected the Mayor of Mobotropolis one month later. *Dark Oak arrives on Mobius and steals the planet's life source, the Planet Egg. He easily fends off the Freedom Fighters and escapes. Wildlife begins to die at a rapid rate. *Nikki directs the Freedom Fighters to the Westamer Space Association (WSA), where they meet Albert, its executive director. He invites Noah, Kathryn, Carson, Hawkeye, Jackie, and L to join him on the Blue Typhoon, a highly advanced and powerful space vessel, to stop Dark Oak. They all come with. *The Freedom Fighters leave Mobius to pursue Dark Oak. They detect a disturbance on the planet Hydo and learn that its Planet Egg has also been stolen by the Metarex. The Metarex fleet on this planet is promptly destroyed and the Planet Egg is restored. *Noah has a nightmare about "the Chosen One." *Reese, an arachnid Golden Rock City soldier, sells his soul to Toby in exchange for enchanted powers during a battle with Psychos. Elaena disapproves of this and attempts to have him killed, but he escapes. *The Freedom Fighters destroy the Metarex fleet on planet Breezer and restore its Planet Egg. They learn that the Metarex has possession of false Chaos Emeralds that can only be used once. *Demereeus, after seventeen successful conceptions, manages to free himself from both his bindings and his cell. He also frees Loki, and together, they escape Red Mountain. Wars and Battles Main Locations Solar System Planet Mobius has three moons. Other planets that neighbor Mobius include: *Hydo *Breezer *Terra *Hobid *Felya Continents *Easmerca *Efrashia *Westamer *Yurika Islands *Devil's Island *Megaton *Shinobi Island Main Political Factions *Golden Rock City Cult *Kingdom of Aquatropolis *Kingdom of the Iron Scales (overthrown; forced into hiding) **Kingdom of the Withered Scales (formerly) *Kingdom of Mobland **Kingdom of Wingmar (formerly) *Kingdom of Mobotropolis (overthrown) *Kintobor Empire (destroyed) **Cybernetic Empire (spawned from Ivo Kintobor's creation; overthrown) *Republics of Mobius Main Political Alliances *Allied Forces (inactive) **Charleston **Déorroth (removed due to Fang the Weasel's betrayal) **Hammerhigh **Lancaster Rock **Mobland **Mobotropolis *Mobian Victory **Aquatropolis **Charleston (removed due to Jaime the Swan's betrayal) **Déorroth **Golden Rock City **Hammerhigh **Lancaster Rock (removed due to being reduced to fort) **Mobland **Mobotropolis **Winterfell Mobian Regions and Territories Zones and Areas *Colosseum *Fort Knothole *Fort Lancaster Rock (formerly a city) *Great Forest *Great Desert *Hell *New Mobotropolis (formerly a city) *Red Mountain *Time Stone Sanctuary (floating) **(The Time Stones are currently hidden within Burgundy Town.) *Treacherous Waters of Efrashia *Winterfell Forest Measurements Weight Measured in stone (1 stone = approximately 6.35 kilograms or 14 pounds). Height Measured in marks (1 mark = approximately 1.4 centimeters or a little over 1/2 inch). Month/Day Calculations The current date on Mobius is November 3 (Day 307), 8276. Each Mobius year is 365 days long, and each month corresponds to a certain set of numbers as seen below: *January - 1 through 31 *February - 32 through 59 *March - 60 through 90 *April - 91 through 120 *May - 121 through 151 *June - 152 through 181 *July - 182 through 212 *August - 213 through 243 *September - 244 through 273 *October - 274 through 304 *November - 305 through 334 *December - 335 through 365 Currency The denomination of Mobian currency is the coin. There are four different coins on Mobius: copper, silver, gold, and platinum. Each coin's worth are seen below: *10 Copper = 1 Silver *100 Copper = 10 Silver = 1 Gold *1,000 Copper = 100 Silver = 10 Gold = 1 Platinum Background Information The Tale of Revolution series officially began on August 8, 2014, with Noah the Chameleon and Toby the Dragon being the first two main characters the participants created. They were aged 16 and 14 respectively. The series has been continuing ever since. As of November 3, 2018, Noah the Chameleon is still alive and serves as the main protagonist for the series. Noah is now 47 years old, and has spent 5,002 years in stasis. Toby the Dragon is the acting entity of Satan, making him immortal. Despite this, Toby is now mostly inactive as a character, being rarely seen or used.